Yes, Draco can sing but maybe he doesn't want to right now, Potter!
by PotionBooksAndCookies
Summary: High-School!AU Drarry - Harry has to visit Draco's place to bring along today's homework and makes a weird discovery: Draco can actually sing. Like, really sing! Draco would have loved to keep this information a secret and lots of (physical) fighting ensues... (Rated M for using swearwords)


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing and I am writing just for fun.

 **Summary:** High-School!AU Drarry - Harry has to visit Draco's place to bring along today's homework and makes a weird discovery:  
Draco can actually sing. Like, really sing! Draco would have loved to keep this information a secret and lots of (physical) fighting ensues...

Rated M for using swearwords.

 **AN:** Thank you minoko and teawithpotter for being my first betas and helping me out so much. My very first short. I'd love to know what you think, so please leave a review :D

* * *

Harry's black backpack which was overstuffed with schoolbooks bounced off of those damn puffy armchairs that he couldn't stand to see anymore. The foyer of Malfoy's mansion was so crowded with oldfashioned furniture that he wouldn't be surprised if this place was actually haunted. He swiftly turned on his heel, hands deep in his jeans-pockets, and once again examined the massive stucco decorations and ancient gold-framed family portraits that were plastered onto the walls.

He had been told to bring the homework along because Malfoy had called in sick today, and oh, if only it had just been _today_ \- the lazy shit had been absent for _weeks_ , and every time the duty to play delivery boy had been assigned to him. His so-called friends had been smart enough to mention once that Harry didn't live that far away from here.

 _'Harry and Draco are practically neighbors, Mrs McGonagall. Isn't this right, Harry?'_

 _...Thanks, Hermione._

So every time someone - who clearly wasn't Draco - but one of the service employees of the Malfoy estate opened the door to him, he was told to leave the necessary documents on the desk in the drawing room, and to leave quietly. But as soon as the staff lady was out of sight, he dared to sneak around this palace in hopes of finding Malfoy- maybe getting a photo of him wearing a sick complexion, runny nose, something really _embarrassing_ that he could use as leverage. But never the slightest sight of him.

Harry was having none of this today. He was about to shout that Malfoy _should get his lazy arse down here and get his damn papers himself-_ _but choked on his voice._

 _A wonderful_ tune was flowing down to him, so soft and clear that the hair on his neck stood up at once, and he released a breath he didn't know that he was holding.

He listened in all directions, seeing if he could make out the source of this mysterious melody that rang through the house. He was drawn to it, compelled to follow it upstairs and he wondered if that was the effect sirens had on sailors like it was told in legends. He moved forward so cautiously that his footsteps barely echoed in the wide hallway.

The alluring sound embraced him, and like a magnet, he was pulled along closer and closer, until he faced one of hundred ornamented doors, opening it without a sound. Light that shone through wall-high windows illuminated a certain blond tuft of hair.

He froze in the doorstep and watched what was happening in front of him.

Malfoy was tinkering around in the kitchen, preparing some tea, singing. _SINGING?!_

Untroubled and oblivious to this intrusion, Draco sang loud and carelessly, whilst picking out his tealeaves.

Harry hid in the shadows of the doorframe, leaning close to the wall, trying to make nosoundwhatsoever to disturb this wonderful weirdness. He fished for his phone very carefully. He was _so_ going to film this.

Malfoy stretched and balanced on the balls of his feet to get access to the highest cupboard, which was - even for his remarkably tall and lean figure – obviously difficult to reach. Harry's eyes traced his movements with an unfamiliar interest, and he took his time to observe him.

Draco was clothed in a casual black sweater and tight-fitted jeans, quite the opposite of what Harry would've guessed, since he came across as rather snobbish. Scratch that, he was the definition of snobbish. Until now Harry actually hadn't been able to imagine Malfoy wearing something all too different from their usual school-uniforms, and he was pleasantly surprised to see him this way, wearing something not so formal and stiff for once.

The water began to boil. Malfoy's clear and silvery voice filled the air, resonating off the endless walls, making Harry's skin prickle in every place. The beat in his chest was in dissonance with the song, his palpitation quickened with every tune, his breath was hitching off beat.

Draco poured himself a pot, and _damn._

 _You have a fucking nice voice, you prat._

He couldn't say whether the last bit had been audible or not, but the singing stopped abruptly, followed by a loud _clatter - thunk_ of the teapot on the stony surface. Draco turned around as fast as a wild cat and stared at him with murderous eyes.

'Potter! What are you doing here?' He spat in a predatory voice. Oh, if looks could kill.

'Uhm... ' Harry's face turned redder than red, still holding the phone in a dubious position.

'Did you _film me_?'

Harry wheeled around and ran for it.

Malfoy snarled and chased after him, following the screeches of Harry's sneakers on the glossy floor. They ran down infinite floors, past numerous doors and he clearly hadn't had the slightest clue how big this place actually was. Harry fled from room to room, until he found refuge behind one massive mahogany table, stacked with most likely terribly important letters. Both brushed the edges of the desktop with their fingertips, not daring to make a wrong move, eye locked onto eye, panting hard.

'Easy, I just brought your homework!' Harry tried to mollify him.

'Aren't you a goodie, Potter. Now give me the phone, or-'

'Or what?' he dared to smirk.

Malfoy's hands leaped forward like paws, but Harry's reflexes made him jump back at the right moment, which resulted in Draco falling flat onto the desk, tons of white sheets fluttering towards the floor. Potter was out of the room before the first paper reached the ground.

'You can't run away forever!' Malfoy shouted after him.

'And you don't seem sick at all, you slacker!' he bellowed back, and he had trouble to hide the laughter in his voice.

Harry was making it down the stairs to the entrance-foyer, but Malfoy caught up quickly, having longer legs and jumping two steps at a time. With a final leap he got hold of Harry's jacket and tackled him down. Both boys slammed onto the ground.

'What the hell! Gerroff me!' Harry struggled, Draco was heavier than he looked.

'Give. me. the. PHONE!'

'Never!'

They wrestled on the floor, pushing, pulling, rolling, and Draco was using very unfair methods, scratching and kicking him.

'FUCK Malfoy, that hurts!'

'Wur own fauwt!' He snarled as he bit through Harry's shirt near his chest.

Being used to fights at school, Harry finally got him pinned down with both arms and legs. The two were gasping for air now, hair and clothes ruffled beyond salvation. He glanced down at reddened cheeks and a beautiful untamed expression.

'What now, genius?' Draco spat and he squirmed and twisted beneath him, but all to no use. Harry's strong hold kept his arms in place.

'You better let me let me go at once! You know that someone of the staff will come along sooner or later...'

Malfoy's chest rose and fell to the strong panting of his breath, and Harry's body realized how close he was beneath him.

'...do you really believe this will go unnoticed? I could have you sued for that, for breaking and entering. I will find something...'

Draco's fine blond hair ruffled as he spoke, glittering everytime his head turned, falling and rearranging itself like a silvery golden flux of threat. His cheekbones were accentuated by a shimmering spot of sunlight that shone through the highest ceiling window.

'...when my father runs in on us and sees us this way, you'll be kicked out big time...'

The movement of Draco's mouth was intriguing, its corners forming a perfect angle. How his lips pursed and his lip curled as he pronounced certain words. The line of perfect teeth behind them. The little canine teeth that were a bit pointier than the rest.

'..and not to mention the mess you've made everywhere! It is such an audacity to hnnff-'

Harry slammed those lips shut with his own.

Malfoy froze on the spot. The time had stopped and Harry sunk into this wonderful silence, it was like diving underwater. The only thing he was aware of was the blood rushing through his ears and the evening birds' sublte chirp through an opened window far away, but actually everything seemed far away right now, except for those soft and still unwavering lips that could create the sweetest sounds but also this utterly condescending drone that he loathed, made his blood boil, made his head flush, made him want to kiss him like mad. The boy's lips quivered, and Harry drew away, staring into Draco's eyes that were wide and unreadable.

'Anything else you'd like to say?' Harry asked.

'I...'

'It's nice to see you lost for words for a change.'

'If you are implying that this lazy excuse for a kiss left me breathless or anything you're highly mistaken.'

Harry couldn't avert himself from inching closer and closer again, hovering with his lips above Maloy's earlobe, intoxicated by the smell of his hair which emitted the lovely scent of freshly sliced apples. 'Is that so?' He could see Malfoy's jaw twitch tense.

'Seriously, I could leave you stunned within a minnn-'

Harry kissed the line of his neck with his open mouth, feeling the heart-beat beneath this delicate layer of skin. He sucked it in, his tongue entranced by this exciting taste of the salty film.

He pulled away again, their lips floating so close that he could smell Draco exhale a ragged breath of minted candy. He searched Malfoy's eyes that were heavy lidded and dark, and he couldn't believe that this boy had this effect on him. Made him so weak, so kneeling, so drugged.

'Want to show me?' Harry whispered.

Malfoy gave him the most intensive stare, his pupils dilated and shone like black silvery pools.

Draco sank his teeth into Harry's bottom lip, pulled it into his mouth. He bit and sucked it unrelenting, and could feel a wet and warm tongue sliding along the bruised flesh. He nibbled and licked it so unembarrassed, like it was a sweet to be tasted, and didn't let it go before a final teasing pull. The tip of his tongue immediately flickered against the blemished spot he caused, leaving it wet and breathy and hot.

The throbbing that Harry now felt down his pants was very very very not supposed to be there- _oh fucking god_.

He dived full force into the kiss, his mouth already opening on its own and Draco melted into it. The moment that Harry released his hands, they grasped his black, tousled hair and ran through it like it was everything they ever craved for.

This second kiss was like breaking free- It was messy, unrestrained, and neither of them were holding back. Malfoy's scent was exhilarating, and kissing him felt like a fresh spring morning, prickling and breezy and how could a person even smell so good.

Draco buckled his hips against his and the friction between the fabrics of their entangled legs made a desperate rubbing sound. Harry's senses were not his to control any longer, and he couldn't remember when he began to moan aloud and let himself be pushed over and be straddled by the blond, not that he minded one bit. Impatient hands caressed his chest, grabbing his shirt tightly to sit him up. His jacket brushed off his arms and was tossed next to them without a sound. Malfoy's thighs pressed against his far too well, and _oh god_ , his tongue wandered along his sensitive neck, where it…

nothing.

It stopped.

 _What-_

Draco was eyeing him with an evil smile.

'Thanks.' and he dropped a mocking kiss on his nose before he got up and grabbed the abandoned jacket next to them, now searching it eagerly.

Harry, his body aching and aroused, couldn't stand up to prevent it. He just felt like a boulder.

'Please.' He tried. 'Don't delete the video.' He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

'So you can blackmail me?' He found the phone and shot him a winning grin. 'I don't think so.'

'Ah... well,' he sighed dramatically, running his hands helplessly through his messy black hair. 'then go on.'

That got Draco's attention, as he turned around. 'All right,' he continued with a sarcastic drawl. 'I play along. Why should I let you keep it?'

'You - You haven't heard yourself sing, have you?' He was surprised by the awe and honesty of his own voice.

'Well, yes, since having functioning ears, I hear myself everyday.'

Rolling his eyes, Harry sat up and rubbed his neck, trying to get rid of the lingering tingle.

'You damn well know what I meant.'

Draco glanced down to him with crossed arms and stern eyes. He sighed. 'Even if you liked it, you had no permission to record me.'

Harry stood up, slightly pissed off now. 'You know, I came here every damn day for two fucking weeks, do you think I liked playing your personal butler?'

'This is fairly irrelevant to me.'

'You are just _so_ unbearable. Like every fucking minute, and then I heard you sing and...'

'And?'

'I- I don't now!' He let his arms drop heavily onto the side of his jeans, searching for words. 'When I heard you sing, you actually, for the first time, appeared to be a likable person?'

'Wow, that would be the worst compliment I've ever got.' Draco sneered. The phone lay loosely in his outstretched hands.

Harry moved forward without breaking eye contact, snatching it away.

'Not everyone can carry a whole fancy dictionary on their tongue.' he snapped, and he surely wasn't blushing.

'That may be,' Malfoy stifled a laughter, the amused expression never leaving him. 'But your tongue is _otherwise_ very talented.'

 _What the h-_

Eyes wide in disbelieve, he searched Draco's still grinning expression, his fine line of lips shining, mockingly pink and pretty.

Harry slid his hand along his cheek and pulled him into a deep kiss. Draco responded with the same needy intensity, and Harry just couldn't understand why people didn't do this all day for the rest of their lives. He grabbed Draco by his jeans and pulled him close, uniting their hips again like it was unnatural being apart.

After what seemed like forever, he tried to pull away to breathe. Malfoy barely let him.

'So... ever felt like... singing for an audience?' Harry asked in between kisses. 'You know... I play the guitar... we could-'

Draco broke away and covered Harry's mouth with his fingertips, unnerved.

'Harry!' he breathed. 'I don't want to _sing_ right now.'

And he shut him up with another kiss.


End file.
